The Conspiracy
by taytheman
Summary: Commander Nebo has just finished a mission on the planet corusant and at the end of his day he is met with an unlikely foe and now fights for corusant but is pulled out of the war. This story is before the intro of Revenge Of The sith. R&R-K for languag
1. The Discovery

Taylor Rinella Star Wars-(The Sith Conspiracy) 6/12/08

Chapter 1

As the night crept ever slowly for the clones of Republic's 23rd Squadron of the 501st army a shadow soared fast over their heads. Looking up to the skies above Commander Nebo called to the capital ship orbiting corusant from above to scan the area within a 14 mile radius. Within only a few moments of waiting Commander Nebo was told that the spacecraft that flew over them only minutes go was a CIS scout ship. Not knowing why a scout was here on Corusant, who found it too risky to send a orbital strike to take out the ship, Commander Nebo gave the rest of the squad to pack the rest of their equipment and load into their ARC-190 Starfighters. Without any hesitation questions or sudden moves they all followed Nebo's orders exactly as he had given them.

Within minutes Commander Nebo and his squad were on the CIS's tail following only far enough too stay out of sight of the ship but close enough to follow were it was going. As soon as the scout finally stopped at a tall building not too far from the Jedi temple Nebo and his squad landed only half a mile from where the scout had landed and immediately began to follow the droid into the building to find it had landed in the Jedi temples main archive of the "History of the Sith" books. Outside of the building Commander Nebo and his squad waits ready to ambush the scout. After an hour Nebo decides to send in two of his soldiers, one a sniper and the other a experienced scout terminator, only with the words "ALL CLEAR SIR!" were seven blaster shots fired , two from the clone sniper and the rest from unfriendly guns, and screams came through Nebo's helmet microphone like a horror movie actor being ripped to pieces. And then silence fell for only a few moments before Commander Nebo himself went inside the building. Backed up by the rest of his squad Commander Nebo found that the droid had not come to corusant alone….It was guarded by a sith apprenticed to Count Dooku and three Magna Guards. But by the time Nebo had discovered the group behind the wall three of the soldiers in Nebo's squad opened fire on the entrance to the next room but were no match for the sith apprentice and were easily tkaen down within seconds.

With fear on his face He ordered an immediate retreat from the building. "ALL HANDS TO YOUR FIGHTERS!!" screamed Nebo as he was the last one out of the building still firing his dual pistols into the entrance to the building. As they reached the last of the steps and headed towards the 170's they were immediately barraged by a wave of blaster fire. With only 14 clones left in his squad Commander Nebo was beginning to wonder if it was the end of him and his squad with man after man being shot down from his group these thought ravaged his mind and he was beginning to doubt they would reach their ships before they were all killed. Up above corusant Nebo's Capitol ship's navigator reported an incoming transmission coming from the surface from Nebo. As he was talking into his com-link he barely realized that the tip of his helmets antennae was shot off and his message was scattered and weak, he had no help.

At long last they reached their fighters with only 9 of the clones including Nebo left in his squad they all took separate fighters but there were only 6 of them so some of them had to seat two people. Still under fire they managed to escape but one of the ARC-170 fighters engines were damaged and was shot down after take-off. Still frightened of what had just happened Commander Nebo took his squad back up to the Capitol ship to de–brief himself to his commanding officer.


	2. The Struggle Above

Chapter 2

Back at the capitol ship with the remaining clones in his squad now relaxing from the attack down below Commander Nebo had just finished de-briefing himself when all of a sudden all the alarms in the ship had gone off simultaneously. Through the speakers on the roof the word "_INCOMING_" was echoed all across the ship. Raged with confusion Nebo rushed over the nearest window and to his surprise only 32 miles east of them a fleet of CIS and Banking Clan Capitol ships followed by an armada of CIS Fighters was heading towards corusant. With only a few hours between what was happening and what had happened on the surface, Nebo could not believe that the CIS were planning an attack on the Republics main planet.

As soon as the speakers shouted again "_INCOMING ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL CANNON RANGE IS TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES AND FOUR SECONDS_!"Nebo snapped out of his thoughts and started to assess the situation and went to the ships main hangar. Finding a ship that suited as a bomber but was strong enough to be a fighter at the same time Commander Nebo Spotted a group of FAB-34's - (Fighting Aerial Bombers – model 34) - in the back of the hangar. With a grin on his face Nebo hopped into a red tinted FAB and saw the rest of his squad coming towards the group of ships as well. By the end of three minutes almost half of the ships in the hangar were boarded and ready to fly. Nebo and the rest of his squad were going to be the last ships to fly out when it was time to go. After only ten minutes the entire hangar was full of ships and pilots ready to defend corusant and the only Republic ship in orbit with their very lives. Finally the time came and through Nebo's fighter microphone he could hear the orders for the first group of 170's to take off followed three squads of 180's.

"_TEN MINUTES UNTIL CANNONS ARE IN RANGE_" Shouted the ships speakers again. Now looking more nervous to fly now then ever Nebo noticed that he was on the only Republic Capitol Ship that was in orbit over corusant. When it was Nebo's squads turn to leave the hangar a vibration was launched all throughout the hangar. Listening carefully to his microphone he heard the speakers once again except this time it shouted with a panicking voice "_WE'VE BEEN HIT!! I REPEAT WE'VE BEEN HIT… WE_ _JUST LOST THE RIGHT HEAVY TURRET_!" and now Nebo knew that the battle had finally begun. But before Nebo's squadron could take off they were delayed until the capitol ship could turn side-left. And as they turned side-left Nebo looked out the hangar shield and saw massive cannon fire coming from the CIS fleet and only a few shots coming from the friendly batteries onboard in return.

Now with the Capitol ship facing side-left Nebo and his squadron were clear for take off.

With a roar of the three engines on each of their ships Nebo's squadron lifted only a few feet into the air and flew out of the hangar within moments. "ALL RIGHT MEN THIS IS IT," said Commander Nebo into his com-link to the rest of his squadron flying right behind him "_WE ARE GOING TO FIRST HELP THE 25__TH__ SQUAD UP AHEAD WITH SOME OF THEIR FIGHTERS THEN WE WILL MOVE ON TO ONE OF BANKING CLANS CAPITOL SHIPS AND BOMBARD IT'S ENGINES WITH EVERYTHING WE GOT _." , "_SIR,YES SIR_!" said the rest of the squadron.

Flying solidly and swiftly into the massive CIS fleet Nebo and his squadron search for the 25th squadron near one of the main ships in the fleet. Out of the corner of his eye Commander Nebo spots five ARC-170 starfighters being pursued by about ten Strike 7 droid fighters. As Nebo's squad draws closer to the chase they all hear distress calls from the leader of the group saying "_MAYDAY, MAYDAY SQUAD 25 IN NEED OF IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE. TAKING HEAVY FIRE AND LOSING SHIPS FAST! ANY FRINEDLY SHIPS IN THE …OH MY GOD……..AHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

As soon as Nebo's Squad joins the pursuit from behind they see the last ship of the 25th squadron catch fire from the back and explode into pieces within seconds. Enraged by the disastrous slaughter Nebo opens fire upon the still pursuing Strike 7 squad destroying them all single handedly one by one. Then as soon as the last fighter is destroyed Commander Nebo says calmly into his com-link, "_COME IN BASE 4……THE 25__TH__ SQUADRON WAS DESTROYED BEFORE WE COULD PURSUE……._"_, _"_COPY THAT RED 13 WE UNDERSTAND , CONTINUE WITH YOUR ORDERS_." Repeats the com-link. With a slight nod Nebo immediately turns his fighter to the right and continues to fly towards one of the closest Banking Clan ships dodging enemy and friendly fire on the way. Almost halfway to the Banking Clan ships one of the pilots from Nebo's squad reports "_SIR WE HAVE ENEMY SHIPS APPROACHING FAST._" Nebo reports back to the pilot "_OK ALL CO-PILOTS HEAD INTO THE BACK GUNS AND GET TOSE FIGHTERS OFF OUR TAIL. WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANY OF OUR OWN FIGHTERS BEFORE WE REACH OUR TARGET." _as soon as the transmission was finished the co-pilots in all the back fighters immediately went to the back guns and prepared to fight off the enemy fighters as they were approaching. Only a little more than 18 seconds after the co-pilots got into the guns Nebo heard very faintly from his own helmet microphone "_THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM….WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF FOR LONG_!" with the end of that Nebo turned his head around and saw one of the FAB's from his squad explode as it was furiously shooting at the pursuing enemy fighters.


	3. A Plan Gone Wrong But Right Again

Chapter 3

Now getting mad at the CIS enemy followers destroying already two of the ships in his squad Commander Nebo gives orders for the two ships in his squad that are right behind him to part from the group and flank the enemy fighters from behind. Gladly the two ships directly behind Nebo swerved left and right and as the orders were given pursued the enemy fighters from behind and opened fire. Now taking fire from both ends of the chase the CIS fighters that were trying to kill Nebo's squad retreated and were shot down during the escape by crossfire between two frigates trying to fend off republic fighters.

With the enemy fighters gone the two FAB fighters rejoined Nebo's group exactly were they were before they separated. Now free of enemy's for the time being Nebo flew his squad through twists and turns of debris and burning ship parts flying through the space following with barrel rolls trying desperately to maneuver through the CIS blockade without being shot down or followed by enemies for a while. Now three quarters of the way to the Banking clan ships the FAB's now prepare for the bombing run that is about to take place. Out of nowhere an explosion occurs on one of the CIS's capitol ships hangar. The explosion is so powerful and intense that it knocks Nebo's fighter and three others spiraling and spinning out of control in several different directions all at once.

Still spinning out of control and heading to corusants surface at an intense speed and trying franticly to regain control over his fighter Nebo shuts down completely and glides down for about ten seconds and then gives his fighter an immediate restart jump. As soon as he restarts, his engines roar with an intensity that indicates a problem and all the systems come back online but three of the "ENGINE ALERT" panels begin flashing simultaneously. Now straightened out but losing engine control quickly Nebo looks to around at the engines and finds that the left engine has overheated and is blowing a clouded trail of smoke down the back while the right engine is only functioning at half power. Now starting to spaz out Nebo talks into his helmets com-link_ "ALL FIGHTERS BREAK AWAY UNTIL I REGAIN CONTROL RENDEAVOUS AT MARK 5 POINT 3." _"ROGER" repeats the com-link. Now searching for a solution to fix the left engine first Nebo again shuts down everything except the engines and quickly gives his R2 unit orders to try to fix the smoke while Nebo recalibrates the function codes for the engines from his control panel. With a quick scream of life both the engines come back online fully operational and working but the main fuel line has blown a leak straight down the middle. Well aware of the problem the R2 unit quickly begins to meld the crack in the tank and within only a few moments Nebo's ship is controlling and functioning normally.

Letting go a sigh of relief Nebo rejoins his squad and they all continue to their designated target. Not ready to make another problem occur Commander Nebo requests than two fighters from one of the 170 squadrons join his own squad from the rear for cover or support incase of another incident like the ones that have just happened only minutes before. Now only five-thousand feet from their target Nebo and his squad gather with each other forming a sort of "V" shape. "_ALL RIGHT MEN THIS IS IT WE ARE ONLY FIVE THOUSAND FEET FROM OUR TARGET. OPEN UP THE BOMBAY HATCHES AND PREPARE FOR THE FIRST BOMBING RUN_." Now only three thousand feet from their Banking clan target gears and gadgets clink and clatter and all the FAB Bombay hatches are open and ready to drop their payload onto the enemy capitol ship.

Remembering that their own ship was under attack and reinforcements still have not answered the distress call Nebo turns his head around only for a quick second relieved to find that the capitol ship was still alive but under fire from multiple CIS cannons. Now seven-hundred feet away Nebo and his squad are met with their own little piece of cannon fire coming from three Banking Clan ships. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS. ALL OF YOU SPREAD OUT AND PREPARE TO START THE BOMBING RUN!!" shouts Nebo into his head set. Now faced with an entire barrage of fire ships from Nebo's squad flying and spinning desperately trying to evade all the fire Nebo hears from the ships microphone "_AHHHHHHHH IM HIT, IN HIT!! I CAN'T STAY WITH YOU MY LEFT ENGINE IS BLOWN TO PIECES AND IM DRAGGING DEBRIS ALL OVER THE PLACE……….WHAT THE?!...AHHHHHHHHHHH GET THEM OFF ME!_" Nebo turns his head to the right to see that his second wingman has caught fire and was spinning rapidly in circles down towards corusants surface. Then in an instant it is encountered by three CIS tri-fighters and blown to pieces in mid-air. "_GREAT THERE GOES ANOTHER ONE OF MY BOMBERS_." Says Nebo to himself.

Now Nebo and what is left of his squad are flying over the first Banking Clan ship. "_OK MEN DROP THE FIRST PAYLOAD TO THESE LITTLE DROID BASTARDS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA_!" yells Nebo with excitement in his voice. Watching the bombs drop as they go along the line of the ship all the pilots yell with joy.

And at long last the moment Nebo had been waiting for to be over had come the explosions from the bombs that were dropped were apparently too much for the ship to handle and as soon as Nebo's squad passed over the second Banking clan ship the first one began breaking into three pieces burning and spreading debris as they fell down from orbit. Pleased with what they had done Nebo's squadron dropped the second round of bombs the same way they dropped them on the first Banking Clan ship and with the same result it too began breaking in half and crashing down from orbit. Now moving to the last Banking Clan ship Nebo and his squad saw that they had not caught this one off guard. As soon as they approached the ship a whole flock of Strike-7 Star fighters began flying out of it's hangar and immediately began to barrage the squadron even worse then they were before.

Not having done so before Nebo had to use his own fighter's laser cannons to try to fight the flock of fighters. Now blue and red fire was flying everywhere in every direction and ship after ship either being hit or blown to pieces on both sides. It was true chaos. Still Nebo's squad did not falter against the flock and pressed on further with only three FAB's left and dropped their last payload of bombs but this time the ship did not break into pieces but it was damaged badly but continued to stay in orbit while spreading debris all over the place. Disappointed by the damage done to it Nebo thought up one of the craziest idea ever, to fly inside the ship itself and shoot the main generator from the inside!

Even though it was crazy they had to bring down that ship somehow and at the time it was the only real solution to bring it down. So with a jolt of movement from their ships the three remaining FAB's barrel rolled to the opposite side of the ship and dove straight inside the ship. The inside of this ship was more complex than what it had looked like from the outside by far. Full of mazes and corridors only big enough for a small fighter Nebo and the other two FAB's closed their attack wings and carefully maneuvered through the interior of the ship. At last they had found it the main generator…..or so they thought. Eve still all three of them fired their lasers at the shining blue generator which actually turned out to be the main engine mainframe and explosion began to follow the trio of fighters almost at the same speed they were flying. Flying out of the Banking clan ship at last Nebo and the other two pilots watched joyfully at the multiple explosions coming from all sides of the ship and the engines blew up simultaneously and now the ship had fell from orbit just the same as the other two.


	4. A Hope For Coruscant

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now that they were finished with the bombing run the CIS fleet has been weakened and was starting to scatter as they approached the Republic Capitol ship. Fleeing back to the ship with the other two FAB's Nebo Noticed that their ship could not withstand much more of the barrage for long. All of a sudden to the far left of the attacked Capitol ship fourteen other Capitol ships appear from hyperspace, reinforcements had finally arrived. In the lead of these reinforcements was Nebo's old friend Commander Tetra who was the first to receive the distress call sent only moments after the battle had begun.

"WELL LONG TIME NO SEE NEBO. LOOKS LIKE YOU LASTED LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO GET HERE!" came Tetra's voice through Nebo's headset microphone.

"WELL WE CAN'T KILL THEM ALL BY OURSELVES NOW CAN WE?" Repeated Nebo back to Tetra. Now that reinforcements had arrived Nebo knew that this battle could be fought without it being a suicide mission. But even with fourteen extra Republic Capitol ships to back them up the fight was still in the CIS's favor 3 to 1. Still wanting to stop the CIS fleet from taking whatever it was they trying to steal from the sith library Commander Nebo requests three LA-AT Gunships to follow and assist him down to the surface once again to stop the droid. Glad to help Nebo in any way possible Tetra ordered three of his best gunships to load thirty of their best front line soldiers immediately and to follow under Nebo's command for the mission at hand.

Now heading down to corusants surface with the three gunships right behind him Commander Nebo prepares to face the sith apprentice and the magna guards once again.

Landing in the same spot as before the gunships unload all of the soldiers hurryingly and take off again but stay in sight of the strike team in-case of an emergency e-vac.

Now unloaded and ready to fire on sight Nebo leads the new team into the building and finds that the droid is still there along with the apprentice and the magna guards. Nebo could not believe it took over an hour to take anything form anywhere but apparently it took them that long. Still thinking he had caught them off guard Nebo orders ten of the soldiers to blockade the entrance and have the rest of them fire right behind them. Even though the formation worked the plan itself did not. As soon as the first shots were fired from their rifles every single shot was deflected by a glowing red figure in the doorway. Some of the shots actually managed to kill some of Republic soldiers in the font line of the barrage.

Now stopping the shooting at the doorway the soldiers hold up their guns in a stand position and the glowing red figure in the doorway charges at the front row of soldiers.

Immediately and hopelessly resuming their fire trying to kill the red figure charging at them the soldiers fire their guns yet again but the entire front rows guns are sliced in half and the soldiers themselves are killed within seconds. Now that they have taken the bait Nebo orders his best marksman to kill the figure that was slaughtering his men two by two. With precise and accurate firing the marksmen are believed to have eliminated their target because it was lying on the ground not moving a single muscle. "_NOW THAT THAT IS TAKEN CARE OF LETS……..WHAT THE_!?" Exclaims Commander Nebo. The supposedly dead figure jumps up on it's feet and the red blade of what appeared to be a lightsaber flies through the air cutting down several soldiers as it goes. Now pissed off and really wanting to get rid of this thing once and for all Nebo pulls out his dual blaster pistols and begins to open fire and run towards the figure in an attempt to kill it himself. But just like the other soldiers Nebo is taken down with only one arm cut off lying on the floor Nebo screams in pain as he falls to the floor. Losing one of his blaster to the other side of the floor but still gripping his other blaster. Nebo ignore his pain and as the figure is turned around walking towards the next group of soldiers Nebo carefully aims his gun at the back of the figures head and with one clean shot kills the figure.

Struggling to get back on his feet Nebo talks into his Com-link to the gunships above "_THIS IS COMMANDER NEBO TO GUNSHIPS 34, 27 AND 14……COME IN_" ……. "_ROGER THAT COMMANDER NEBO WHAT HELP CAN WE BE_?" repeats the com-link "_SEND DOWN A MEDIC A.S.A.P WE HAVE SEVERAL DEAD AND WOUNDED SOLDIERS DOWN HERE INCLUDING MYSELF IN NEED OF IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ASSISTANCE_." "_ROGER THAT NEBO WE ARE SENDING DOWN A MEDICAL UNIT AND A TRANSPORT TO YOUR CURRENT LOCATION NOW_."

When the gunship landed outside of the building the roar of the landed was enough to be heard through the door to the next room and the magna guards picked up their guns and aimed cautiously at the door. Now talking to the droid scout stealing the archives in their own language, "_WEE AR THU FOUR SAI HEG? (ARE YOU GOING TO BE DONE SOON? WE CAN'T AFFORD TO BE AMBUSHED_." The droid turned it's head around and looked at the magna guards for only a few seconds then turned its head back to the work it was doing and after a few minutes is said out loud "_GRE OOU FOG HINTRA WAIYU! (DON'T RUSH ME IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN_!)"

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…..Back on the gunship on their way back to one the medical Capitol Ships in the back of the fleet Nebo is unconscious and the other wounded soldiers are stripped of their armor and left with their basic underarmour uniforms and are laid down in the back of the ship to relax. Now landed on the Medical Capitol Ship Nebo and the other wounded soldiers are sent to the emergency hospital wing. Nebo was actually the only person onboard that was sent to emergency surgery to try and replace his arm with a mechanical one. Luckily Nebo was still unconscious and the surgery went well because he was actually unconscious for an hour and the surgery only took 45 minutes to complete. When Nebo woke up at the end up the hour he looked around and found that he had been stripped of his armor, which sitting on a table to his right, and was lying in a bed. Remembering what had happened back in the building on corusant Commander Nebo looked at his left arm and to his great pleasure found it was still there but became confused. Nebo rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and found that there was still skin and the feel of bones too. "_WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT MY ARM WAS CUT OFF. I COULD'VE SWORN I SAW IT LYING RIGHT NEXT TO ME_." said Nebo to himself. As he went to get up from his bed to get his armor Nebo's left arm was feeling about twenty pounds heavier than before which made it very difficult for Nebo to walk so with a sigh of disappointment Nebo just laid back down on his bed not even trying to get back up. Only a few minutes after Nebo awoke one of the medical doctors walked in with a holo-list in his hands. "_SO COMMANDER……NEBO AM I CORRECT?" _said the doctor to Nebo. "_Y-YES THAT'S ME. CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!? AND WHY IS MY ARM TWENTY POUNDS HEAVIER THAN IT WAS BEFORE??_" Screamed Nebo to the doctor who wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" Screamed Nebo to the doctor for a second time. Now facing Nebo with a face that clearly said , leave me alone, he calmly said "_WELL YOU AND SOME OF THE SOLDIERS THAT WERE DOWN ON CORUSANT WERE INJURED AND OR KILLED AND YOU ALL WERE BROUGHT HERE TO THE MEDICAL SHIP AND YOU LOST YOUR LEFT ARM TO UNKNOWN REASONS. WE REPLACED IT WITH A MECHANICAL ONE.ONLY IN HOPES YOU COULD COPE WITH THE LOSS WE ADDED THE FEEL OF SKIN AND BONES.AND WHILE YOU WERE BROUGHT UP WE FOUND TRACES OF AMNESIA IN YOUR BRAIN…..DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION COMMANDER_?"

Just staring at the doctor thinking on what he had just said Nebo finally remembered and said calmly "_I UNDERSTAND_."

"_NOW YOU CAN'T FIGHT RIGHT NOW SO YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY HERE UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER_." Said the doctor. And with the end of that sentence he left the room and locked the door behind him.


	5. Revenge of the Sith

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY on Chapter 4-**Now heading down to corusants surface with the three gunships right behind him Commander Nebo prepares to face the sith apprentice and the magna guards once again. – Skip - "****NOW THAT THAT IS TAKEN CARE OF LETS……..WHAT THE****!?" Exclaims Commander Nebo. The supposedly dead figure jumps up on it's feet and the red blade of what appeared to be a lightsaber flies through the air cutting down several soldiers as it goes. Now pissed off and really wanting to get rid of this thing once and for all Nebo pulls out his dual blaster pistols and begins to open fire and run towards the figure in an attempt to kill it himself. But just like the other soldiers Nebo is taken down with only one arm cut off lying on the floor Nebo screams in pain as he falls to the floor "****SEND DOWN A MEDIC A.S.A.P WE HAVE SEVERAL DEAD AND WOUNDED SOLDIERS DOWN HERE INCLUDING MYSELF IN NEED OF IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ASSISTANCE****." "****ROGER THAT NEBO WE ARE SENDING DOWN A MEDICAL UNIT AND A TRANSPORT TO YOUR CURRENT LOCATION NOW****."………**

Now this chapter will be different as the battle will be told from Commander Tetra's view (but only in this chapter)also it will be a short chapter since it the the last chapter in this story!

"O.K _MEN THIS IS IT WE HAVE TO STOP AND OR DESTROY THE ENEMY FLEET BECAUSE FROM WHAT COMMANDER NEBO TOLD ME THEY ARE TRYING TO MAKE WAY WITH A SITH ARCHIVE. SO ALL UNITS BE ON THE ALERT FOR A CIS SHIP COMING FROM CORUSANT_!" "NOW GREEN SQUADRON AND BLUE SQUADRON HOLD OF THE NEAREST CAPITOL SHIP FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN SO WE CAN SEND IN A CAPITOL SHIP OFO UR OWN TO HELP YOU OUT." Said Tetra into his Com-link as he watched the entire battle from the bridge of his capitol ship. Now only two hours into the battle almost a third of the CIS fleet is destroyed and the favor was starting to turn to the Republic.

"_THIS IS SQUADRON 57 OF THE SECOND BETA FLEET WE ARE APPROACHING A BANKING CLAN SHIP PREPARING FOR OUR BOMBING RUN IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE!...WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY MASSIVE FORCES AND CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER_!!" Screamed Tetra's Com-link. "SEND THEM SOME HELP GREEN SQUADRON!" "ROGER THAT COMMANDER WEARE ON OUR WAY." A squad of FAB fighters was heading off course to help the 57th squadron when they themselves came under attack by four Droid Starfighters.

Down on corusants surface the Republics military base now notices the fight above and so do the Jedi. When all of a sudden a distress call came from one of the CIS capitol ships. (This was in fact General Grievous's Ship). The call came from Palpatine himself that he was being held captive on the ship. Seeing as though most of the Jedi were out on missions all across the galaxy the council saw fit to send Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker to go up and rescue the Chancellor from the clutches of the CIS.

And so I guess this is where my story ends. As you all know what happens next because it ties into the beginning episode three. So I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
